Celebration Preparation
by iLuvForevermore
Summary: It's getting close to the Summer Sun Celebration and everyone is doing last minute preparations before the festivities begin. FYI: This was actually an assignment for Biology. I had to write a short story that included a scientific discovery in a non-scientific way/setting. So, I used My Little Pony. Enjoy!


Kayla Worrall

Biology 1406-33005

M. Spears

4/16/2013

CTS#3 Mitosis

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, yet there were still ponies up and about preparing for the busy day ahead. Summer was right around the corner, and things needed to be prepared for the Summer Sun Celebration that took place every year.

The Apple family had already risen and were busy tending to the North field of Sweet Apple Acres. Both Applejack and Big Mac each taking on a tree and going on down the line while their baby sister, Applebloom used her mouth to miss the few that scattered away from the baskets that the others were in, and collected them in her own baskets she had set aside.

The young student, Twilight Sparkle was up and about reviewing and revising plans that were made for the upcoming celebration. It had been at least the tenth time that the purple unicorn went over the lists, and she wanted them perfect especially with the Princess' arrival when the day of the celebration came.

Near the outskirts of Ponyville, near the Everfree Forest, a choir of birds were chirping and singing a tune. However, there was one in particular who sung offkey, but a shy Pegasus was there to correct him. Using the sturdy vine baton in her mouth, she used it to direct her animal friends through the tunes. Fluttershy nodded towards her friends after their fifth time going through the song, "Take five everyone."

Rainbow Dash was busy attending to her weather patrol duties clearing away the cluster of clouds along with the other pegasi. She attempted to throw in a few tricks here and there while doing so. The young athletic pegasus always made it a point to show off her skills in any situation in case any particular ponies were keeping watch, specifically the Wonderbolts. Soon, the clouds had been cleared and all that was left to meet back at the Weather Factory to schedule the weather for the next few days. They had planned on creating a rainbow on the day of the Summer Sun Celebration, and it took a lot of tedious work creating the stream of spectral colors.

Down at Sugarcube Corner, the Cakes were galloping around attending to the many treats made especially for the celebration. Pinkie Pie was doing her share of helping by decorating the 6 batches of cupcakes sitting in front of her. The Cake twins, who were now 6 years of age were helping Pinkie decorate the cupcakes with sprinkles. The young pink filly began to make a game of decorating cupcakes, a racing game between her and her young friends to see who would finish first. Pound and Pumpkin each took a tray of her own while Pinkie took one for herself. After calling out three, each sped away finishing one cupcake after another until Pumpkin called finished and smiled a warm smile toward her brother and Pinkie.

Lastly, Rarity was busy working on a new ensemble for her new 'Sizzling Summer' line. Her magic controlling the many tools that were floating about the shop. Sweetie Belle, who was always by her sister's side was helping Rarity to wash the newly done outfits, properly this time and hang them out to dry.

The town soon glowed from the burning rays of the golden sun as Princess Celestia finished raising the celestial orb into the sky. By then, every pony in all of Ponyville were bright eyed, awake and as always busy, busy. Many things still needed to be done before the Summer Sun Celebration, and every pony used all of their energy to get them done.

Back on the farm, while her grandchildren were still busy in the fields, Granny Smith was busy in the kitchen making apple treats to sell during the celebration when every pony in Equestria came. The elder pony was busy mixing the batch of apples in the bowl for her famous apple pies. The amount of pies needed were a hefty number, and it took the job of all the Apples to get them done. While the younger Apples were busy bucking apple trees and bringing in the delicious loads (chromosomes), Granny Smith got to work mashing, mixing and separating (interphase, prophase, metaphase, anaphase, telophase) the apples to make the individual pies into perfect duplicates of each other; each the same as the first and the last (finishing product of mitosis).

Over in the library, Twilight was still busy revising lists and such. She had just finished rewriting another set lists, a duplicate of the first and gave one to Spike, her dragon assistant to be sent to Princess Celestia for approval.

In Fluttershy's cottage, it was time to feed her animal friends, and each had an appetite for the same thing, well except for the stingy Angel, her pet bunny. The shy Pegasus had to make a quick trip to the market to collect a few things before making the meal for all of her animal friends. "Three heads of lettuce, a bundle of carrots, a few tomatoes, some cucumbers, and a hint of parsley," chided Fluttershy as she went over list to make sure she had collected everything. After collecting the last ingredient, she made her way back to her quaint home to prepare the meal; her animal friends creating a ruckus from their hunger, eager to get some food in their stomachs. The Pegasus settled her friends down before preparing the meal. She soon was busy in the kitchen separating, chopping and mixing vegetables together before she had a finished salad sitting in various tiny bowls, each the same as the other and sprawled all over the living room floor for her friends to enjoy.

The weather team had gathered in the Rainbow Factory to discuss the situation of the sunny filled rainbow weather for the Summer Sun Festival. Because it was in her name, Rainbow Dash was in charge of all things rainbows, and led the Rainbow Factory team. Their jobs were to collect the colored light reflected from the tiny raindrops after a storm; they made sure to schedule one the night before to pull it off. If the storm was heavy, then it would be tsoo damp in the morning to hold the festival. "Team A, collect the reflected light. Team B, I need to separate the colors into the designated tubing to create the spectra so the rainbow can be made and released on schedule." (Mitosis) All pegasi saluted their superior and soon they were off fulfilling their respective duties. Rainbow went about making sure that control had the machines working properly, but before she could, a light blue pegasus flew to her superior with a telegram in her mouth. "Rainbow Dash, message from Princess Celestia," called the pegasus after releasing the roll of paper from her mouth. "Thank you Swift Breeze," replied Rainbow and dismissed her to assist the others in the rainbow making process. The spectra maned pony unrolled the scroll and read over the letter addressed to the weather team. The letter from the Princess noted that there were to be at least two rainbows during the Summer Sun Celebration. Rainbow took charge and announced over the loud speaker to the other ponies of the second rainbow needed. Now they always made extra spectra just in case the first rainbow did not go as planned. But with a second rainbow needed, that would mean double, maybe quadruple the spectra needed. The pegasi increased their energy and cranked out as much spectra as possible, all batches the same.

Pinkie and the Cakes were still fairly busy with the treats for the festival. The decorations were also a task that Pinkie had to take on, but being just one filly was not enough to finish on her own, especially with the treats that needed to be finished also. Pumpkin and Pound Cake were more than happy to help their friend/foalsitter and soon they got to work finishing cupcakes, balloons, cakes, bon bons, candies, and any other treat imaginable, except for apple treats which the Apple family was responsible for. It took a lot of energy, but soon everything was finished and the trio collapsed in a sweaty pile. "I'm pooped," said Pumpkin, she used her magic to grab a rag to clean her sweaty face. "Me too", replied her brother. Pinkie however did not say anything and instead got up from the pile and looked over their finished work. Everything had to be right, everything had to be exact. If anything was out of place, she would not be satisfied, not when it came to parties and baking. Of course everything was perfect, all the treats looked exactly the same, and all the decorations were identical. "Perfect!"

Back at the Carousel Boutique, the home of Rarity, things were still in full swing. The fashionista was given the task to make luxurious banners for the Festival displaying its title and also a couple welcoming Princess Celestia. The unicorn was working tediously at her sewing machine while Sweetie Belle was keeping Opal company. Rarity used almost every colored fabric she owned to make these banners, making everyone exactly the same as the other. After many excruciating hours, she had finished. And just in time too, Opal was starting to get upset after being kept in the other room with Sweetie Belle, and soon she entered the inspiration room followed by a clawed up Sweetie Belle. "I think she doesn't like me sis."

After a long busy day, Princess Luna, the sister of Princess Celestia began to rise the moon as her sister set the sun, and soon night overfell Ponyville. With everything done, all ponies were ready to celebrate the Summer Sun Celebration tomorrow. No long after nightfall, the light rain began to pour down, "Right on schedule, stated Rainbow silently to herself in her cloud home as she settled in for the night; everypony else did the same.


End file.
